unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Unreal Tournament 3 Single player
The Unreal Tournament 3 single player portion expands upon the simple ladder matches present in previous installments. A five act storyline, complete with cinematics, tells the story of the player, seeking revenge for the slaughter of his clan. __TOC__ Synopsis You play as James "Reaper" Hawkins, a mercenary working at the Ronin division of the Izanagi Corporation. The beginning of the campaign has you running point on several missions. Mid-way through, the Necris attack, and your allegiance can slip from corporation to corporation, or you can choose to deal with the Necris threat right away. The Necris forces are lead by a character named Akasha, a female Necris. Once the Necris infection begins, you replay maps from earlier points in the campaign that have changed from their presence. Levels are visibly altered from the Necris infection tubes. On one map, VCTF-Corruption, the base of each team is a feudal Asian inspired multi-level building, but the Necris side has enormous Necris tendrils snaking through the landscape and as far up into the sky as you can see. Cooperative Mode While the Campaign is described as the single player component of the game, if you start your game as a "public" game, up to three other players can join your game to team up against the bots. During Co-op play, your usual character settings are ignored, and you take on the role of the Ronin characters in the campaign, with the difference being that even in the matches that are 1v1 or less than 4v4, you can still have 4 players. This doesn't necessarily make it easier though because if you're not too good against the bots, more players on your side means more targets for the bot(s) you're going against. So it still remains an interesting challenge if you enjoy Co-op. During the campaign, in co-op: * The game creator is always Reaper. * The other three players control Jester, Bishop, and Othello. * In matches where you normally have less than 4 team mates, the 2nd/3rd player will always be controlling the other two or three characters that would normally have appeared in the map. * Only the player who created the game can choose the mission at the Mission Selection menu. Characters Level list The story starts out when a colonist walks around, and picks up a keychain with the Unreal Tournament symbol. Krall forces then attack the mining colony, killing many in the infamous Twin Souls Massacre. One Krall runs for the colonist himself, and is about to kill him, until the Krall is suddenly blasted by a Shock Rifle beam. It was Reaper who killed the Krall. Him, Jester and Othello take offensive action, while Bishop snipes. He tells the team to go and power up a ship for evac, while he stays back and covers them. He and other Ronin members fight off the remaining Krall. All is going well, until one Krall leader called Scythe comes with a Rocket Launcher, fires 3 rockets at Reaper and knocks him out. He regains consciousness though his vision is slightly blurred, and sees a Necris figure execute a downed Twin Souls soldier with an Enforcer. Jester and Othello then come back when he slighty regains consciousness again and saves him. While being healed in the Izanagi HQ, he oversees a familiar figure telling Hunter to do something. Act I: Ronin Reaper has now recovered, but is stuck in a building. He escapes with help from his sister via com. He finally gets outside after smashing a practice droid with the Impact Hammer, and shoots the locks off the final door with the Shock Rifle. His sister then challenges him to a 1 on 1 Deathmatch so he can be "ready". The Ronin then takes on the Axon, and later on, the Krall. Act II: With Caesar's Coin Reaper now meets Malcom, who is the leader and general of the Thunder Crash. Malcom tells Reaper that the only way to beat the Necris, is to destroy the Axon by taking their vehicles. Reaper then walks away, disapointed. Act III: The Liandri Conflict The Izanagi has a treaty with the Axon, and Izanagi soon finds out who Reaper oversaw executing the Twin Souls soldier: Akasha, a Necris High Inquisitor, responsible for the attack on Twin Souls, after Malcolm gives the Ronin intel on her Reaper says he's not on a Holy war, and he just wants to kill her. Act IV: Calculated Losses Two soldiers are walking off of a bridge in what looks like VCTF - Corruption. The soldiers look up and see Necris tentacles landing almost on top of them. The cutscene then goes to the Onyx coast, where again, unprepared soldiers get ambushed by Necris forces. Next, a city is partially destroyed, with civilains killed. The cutsceen goes on to show the Necris killing and taking over territory. Finally, the cutsceen shows Reaper angry at Malcom and blaming Malcom for what happened. Act V: Disposable Assets Ronin, Malcom and soldiers meet up in what looks like DM - Deimos and start talking about how the war is now over. However, Reaper is not convinced; he still wants to get revenge on Akasha. Ronin then steals a ship, then flies through the portal to the Necris homeworld. Beating Akasha After getting his revenge on Akasha, Reaper then sends a message to the rest of the Ronin. Without him knowing, Necris forces have gathered around him, and at the top of a ledge, a Necris soldier holds a weakened Jester. The soldier drops Jester, and she soon dies. Reaper suddenly realizes that the Necris forces surrounding him is being commanded by Malcolm. The game ends, showing Reaper running towards the Necris forces. Trivia * You can unlock 'Leaders' by beating them in the Singleplayer Campaign. * All of the Necris characters are unlockables. * Ariel and Alanna are special characters unlocked by 2 codes. * Cyclops lacks a description, and becomes unselectable once Nova (from the 2.0 patch) is installed. * Kensai doesn't have a personal portrait. * You can unlock every character with the unlockchars console command. Gallery External links and references See also * Unreal Tournament 3 * Ronin * Twin Souls * Taryd * Omicron 6 * Akasha Category:Unreal Tournament 3